


A Happily Ever After Is So Much Easier to Believe In

by CharmsForYou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Avoidance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post-War, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sporadic Updates, Unbeta'd, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsForYou/pseuds/CharmsForYou
Summary: It's been four years since the war ended and Sakura has found herself trapped in restlessness. She watches as her friends move on and find happiness, but still she is stuck in a state of unhappiness. And so she turns to taking on constant missions to distract her from her unhappiness. She struggles to reconcile with being in love with a man who would never put her first. And on top of this she refuses to throw herself at said man ever again, despite never truly getting over him. A story of Sakura finding herself and a story of Sasuke realizing what's truly important to him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Ignoring the Wants of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this story to showcase a strong Sakura who doesn't need a man. But still struggles with her feelings for her great love. I've always thought that Sasuke did not deserve Sakura and would have been much more satisfied if there was time to show their relationship progressing from teammates, to friends, to close friends, to lovers. I have absolutely no idea how long this will be and this is my first time writing any sort of fanfic so please be nice. I also don't have a proof reader but i'm trying my best to catch all mistakes. However, I am open to suggestions on how to make the story better. Last thing, I recently finished the MDZS novel and am not ashamed to say that I may be basing Sasuke off of an edgier version of Lan Wangji. So if you see him grunting or Mn-ing a lot that's why. Because honestly what does Sasuke even say... I have no idea how to write him.

“It was hard,” she thought, “to reconcile who she wanted him to be, with who he actually was.” It made her feel as if she was trying to make him into something that he wasn’t. Something that he would never be… A person who would always be there for her, who wanted her for her, who would be happy to be in the village with her. 

The list goes on, but despite that, it does not change who he is. Sasuke would never willingly choose to stay with her, and she didn’t have the heart to force him to be with her either. So, where does that leave her, she thought, in limbo most definitely. 

She was not happy being in Konoha simply because it pained her to see people moving on and finding happiness where she could not. It made her feel inadequate, as if something was wrong with her. Which if she thought about it there probably is, I mean I did go through a war, but I don’t want to think about that. 

And so, I avoid everything, Konoha, Sasuke, and sometimes even my friends. I take mission after mission simply to get out of the city because I can’t stand the feeling of restlessness I get when I’m home. I hope that one day I can get to a point where I can feel content even if that means that I will never find the true happiness that I desire. I know that I will never get over him, because I have tried. It’s been four years since the war ended and even after taking every mission I can find and trying to date, I have had no luck. No one sparks me the way he does, and perhaps I spark no one else as well. I mean I get it; I can be pretty intimidating when I want to be, add that to the fact that everyone recognizes me as a war hero and suddenly I’m unapproachable.

I have come to terms with these facts and decided that my life must go on, 8 years of loving someone who does not see you will surely do that to you. And so in between my missions, my friends force me to aspire towards my future. 

“It’s not healthy for you to go out on so many month-long missions Sakura, you’re exhausting yourself.” Ino said simply, sweeping her long hair behind her shoulders. “You can’t keep doing this, why do you feel the need to do it?”  
“Because it's something that I need, Ino, you don’t understand being here in this place is hard for me right now” Sakura said.  
“What don’t I get and what’s wrong with Konoha? This is your home the place we fought to protect, the place we’ve rebuilt so many times. There are so many memories here.”  
“I Know!” Sakura exclaimed, “but you don’t see what I see every single day when I’m here. Everyone’s moving on from the war and finding happiness or finding some way to become happy. But what about me? I look around and see no place for me, the city is rebuilt and not many people get hurt enough for me to be needed daily at the hospital. And for a while that sustained me, but I know that now they truly don’t need a trauma specialist. All of my friends are settling down and starting families or getting married. But where does it leave me, with nothing, can’t you see that I don’t even know myself or what would make me happy. I don’t even know the girl that I used to be before the whole Sasuke situation. I know that I was happy and had ambition, but that all went to shit once Sasuke was captured.”  
Sakura looked away from Ino and Hinata, staring at a wall as if remembering a troubling time. “Suddenly, all I wanted was to find Sasuke and bring him back, then I wanted to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto… so that I could protect them. But despite becoming stronger, the defining factor was that I wanted to do these things not for myself, but because I wanted to prove something to others.”

Sakura’s eyes wandered back to Hinata and Ino before staring down at the table they were sitting at. “I’m tired of it, these missions are a way to prove to myself that I am strong. A way to prove my capabilities on the merits of only myself with no team to back me up. To show my strength and smarts, not only to Konoha but to other villages as well. I’m needed there and not here, where there is constant action, not a post war time Konoha.” 

Ino looked at Sakura with a shocked expression but one filled with worry. While Hinata looked with a bit of sympathy.  
“It can be hard to adjust but we are here for you Sakura, were your closest friends we love you; we would never abandon you or forget you. You mean the world to each and every one of us, not to mention all that you’ve done for us when we were down,” Hinata looked at Sakura with determination in her eyes, “you must know that there will always be a place for you here Sakura and that we will support you,” She said a bit breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Ino argued, “and if you’re looking for love there is plenty of fish here or out on your missions you’ll find someone Sakura. I mean you’re beautiful, kind, smart, and the strongest person I have ever met besides Tsunade, literally. You’re a catch and any man would be a fool to pass you over.”  
Sakura took a deep breath because she would have to admit to something that she publicly said she had gotten over only a few years ago. 

“Thank you Ino, Hinata, but I can’t just rely on you guys to support me, and certainly not all the time. Doing these missions allows me to forget about the unhappiness that I feel. It keeps me so busy that I have no time to think about it and as far as love goes, I know that it won’t happen for me. I mean it’s been four years since the war ended and in those four years I have been dating. But every date has gone nowhere, and it’s because I haven’t gotten over him like I said I did. It was just easier for me to pretend that I had and honestly, I thought that if I pretended for long enough it would work.” 

“But obviously not, I suppose 8 years of loving someone does that to a person. He is all I’ve ever wanted, and I suppose he’s all I’ll ever want. And you can’t make a man love you back, so here I am stuck in limbo. Coming back to my home and seeing everyone be happy, but for some reason I’m just not. And knowing that the man you love will never willingly come back to Konoha, nor will he ever give you a second glance. I suppose I should be used to it by now but I’m not.”  
Sakura takes a brief pause before continuing, her words coming out slightly faster.

“And so, I choose to avoid him whenever he is in town and pretend like I never had feelings for him when I see him in person. Because I don’t have the heart to force him to love me back. And is it so wrong to want the love of your life to actually want you back. No, I know that’s not true, but sometimes even that feels like I’m asking for too much.” She looked up at Ino and Hinata who were both speechless with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and averted her eyes. 

“Can’t you both see now that I need this. I need it to avoid my feelings, my wants and my desires. I need it to distract me and I need it so that I don’t have to be an emotional burden on those close to me. Maybe in a few years I’ll be able to come back and be content with my life. Not truly happy because that isn’t something easily attainable for me, but content is something I could strive for. And I refuse to have to base my happiness off of him, when he would never, ever, think of me in that way and because I have more pride than that.”

“I will never tell him about my feelings ever again, and I will not make a fool of myself by throwing myself at him. I have so much to offer, I know I do, and if he can’t see it then it sucks for him. But it doesn’t change my feelings, I don’t love him any less.”  
Ino gave Hinata a glance before responding. 

“I respect your decision Sakura; I didn’t see it in that light and that was very one sided of me. But you have to promise to take more breaks in between the missions you take that last longer than a month. At least two weeks, I’m not asking you to stay indefinitely just to get your bearings. You can even stay with me if that helps.  
Hinata stood up from the table and came to sit next to Sakura patting her on the back, 

“I agree with Ino, I understand why you need this Sakura, truly I do, but your health is important as well.”  
Sakura looked over at her friends and released a breath, they understood, and although she hated that she could feel their pity she knew where they were coming from. And so, she agreed, “Alright I can do two weeks.”  
“And don’t think you’ll get out of it either forehead, I’ll be checking up on you.” Ino mumbled before taking Sakura’s hand into her own. “And also, Sakura I truly think that you will find love someday. It will happen to you when you least expect it. Cliché I know, but it is a belief that I hold.  
“I want to believe you Ino,” Sakura sighed, “a happily ever after is so much easier to believe in” she said.  
~~~~+~~~~


	2. A Rogue Ninja Returns

It had been a while since he had visited Konoha, six months maybe, he doesn’t remember, time seems to run together for him. As he walked through the gates, he gave a slight nod to the guards standing out front. Who were no doubt signaling to every Anbu currently in Konoha that he had returned, which would eventually reach the Hokage's office. 

And knowing Kakashi, he would tell Naruto. Who has been spending all of his free time shadowing Kakashi in preparation for his eventual time to shine as Hokage. This meant that he would most likely only have about 8 hours of free time before Naruto showed up on his doorstep… if he was lucky.

Sasuke quickly made it to his childhood home in the Uchiha estate, shedding his gear and clothes before going to take a long-awaited shower, with hot water. He took his time savoring the ability to not have to constantly watch his back for enemies. Once finished he got dressed in clean clothes before picking up his dirty gear and taking them to the laundry room. Deciding that he would do laundry later seeing as he has the time.

Leaving the laundry room, he goes to the living room, opening the windows to let some of the stale air out and doing some light cleaning. Before settling down with a book that he’d found on one of the shelves in the living room. He’d read for about an hour before becoming distracted about a decision that had been plaguing him since his decision to decide to return to Konoha for this break.

‘How long should he stay?’ he’d thought to himself. 

It was true that his journeys were sort of a self-imposed exile, something that he had used to come to terms with the end of the war, all of his loss, and all of the actions he’d taken during that time. However, he had been traveling for almost four years straight. Only stopping to come to Konoha for short breaks, mostly so that he would not worry Naruto and Sakura.

Now that he thinks about it though, over the last few months he seemed to be a bit weary, if not just tired. He’s sure that he’s read something in a book that talks about the negative effects of prolonged stress on the body. Perhaps what he needed was an extended break, something that would allow him some reprieve from the constant flow of being on alert every second of every day. 

Sasuke pondered this idea for a few minutes before making his decision. He would inform Kakashi tomorrow morning.  
~~~~+~~~~  
At approximately 6:00 pm Sasuke heard a banging on his front door and knew immediately who that person might be. Because, there were only three people who would come to the Uchiha estate uninvited, and only one would bang on his door as if he would break it down if he did not get a response.

Sasuke calmly went to the door and opened it before a spiky blonde in an orange and black jump suit walked past him.   
“So, you’ve decided to finally join civilization huh!” Naruto exclaimed. “I thought you’d be gone for longer.”  
Sasuke grunted but decided to answer him. “I decided that I needed some rest, so I came back for a break.”  
Naruto broke into a smile before stepping forward to clap Sasuke on the back “Great, we can train together and catch up on all the adventures we’ve been on in the past six months. But first, were going to get food! I’m starving, and you’re in luck Sakura’s in town as well so it’ll be like old times. Ichiraku’s on me, come on put on some shoes let’s go!”

Sasuke shook his head before quickly leaving the room to get his shoes and soon they were on their way.  
~~~~+~~~~  
“I told Sakura earlier about our plans so she should be at Ichiraku’s by the time we get there” Naruto divulged as they walked at a leisurely pace towards their destination. He looked over at Sasuke and said,

“How have you been man, I know it’s been a while?”

Sasuke contemplated this for a while before answering “good…Not dead.”

Naruto raised his hands up before crossing them behind his head and said   
“Man, I forget how few words you say… it’s like you’re only allowed a certain amount of words a year.”  
Sasuke grunted.  
Naruto squinted at him before saying “What’s that supposed to mean? I hope that wasn’t an agreement. If you keep speaking caveman, you’ll never get a love interest you know.”

“Love has been the last thing on my mind,” Sasuke derided, “I’ve had no time.”

“Well no shit sherlock, or course you haven’t, mister I can’t stay in one place for longer than two days.” said Naruto.  
They’d turned a corner, only needing to walk a few more blocks before reaching Ichiraku’s. Sasuke wanting to change the subject asked Naruto,   
“So how are you and Hinata?”   
Naruto’s smiled a soft smile, looked up at the sky, and let out a small sigh before saying “were great and she is everything that I could have ever wanted. She’s amazing at so many things and she’s beautiful and kind. Honestly, I don’t think I could be more happier than I am right now. Everything seems to just be falling into place. I have an amazing girlfriend, my two teammates are back in town at the same time, and I’m being trained to become the next Hokage. Everything is right in the world!”  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto, hands behind his head, he looked like the embodiment of happiness and joy. Likened to a stray ray of sunshine left to shine on the earth at night. Finally, he said,

“I am, happy for you… the both of you.”

“Thanks man, I appreciate it” Naruto said, before they turned the final corner needed to reach their destination. 

Sitting at one of the chairs was a girl with shoulder length pink hair wearing a casual green t-shirt with black capris.

“Sakura!” Naruto yelled in greeting.

The girl turned sharply in her seat, her green eyes piercing before softening around the corners and realizing that it was her more rambunctious teammate who called her name. Because her other teammate would never call her name with any sort of enthusiasm. She raised her hand in greeting, “Hey guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do?


	3. Fake Smile

His hair has gotten longer Sakura noted mentally, now reaching to just past his collar. He looked a bit tired but there were no major injuries that she could see on him. ‘That’s good, at least he’s taking care of himself while he’s out on the road’ she thought. He decided to wear casual clothing tonight, a simple short sleeved white shirt and black pants. ‘Hmm,’ so Naruto didn’t catch him as soon as he walked through the village gates.

They sat on either side of Naruto, ordering their usual, and waiting for it to be brought out to them. Naruto leaned back on his stool and said,

“It’s a shame Sai couldn’t be here, then it’d be a true team bonding experience.”  
“Hmm,” Sakura agreed and nodded her head, “but he’ll be back soon.”

The two quickly spiraled off into different conversation topics while Sasuke said nothing. Merely watching the two interact and noting the familiar sensation of nostalgia hitting him in the chest. His eyes wondered toward Sakura, and he made a mental checklist of how much she had changed in the time he had been gone. He hair was longer, and she seemed more confident in herself; however, her smile never seemed to reach her eyes nowadays. And in the past four years she had completely changed how she interacted with him. 

No more were there times where she would willingly go out of her way to see him, and she would only speak in the most formalist way towards him. When he was in town, he would often only see her once or twice if he was lucky. And she was never there to see him off, I guess when you leave Konoha as much as he did there really was no point in seeing him off every time.

Eventually their food arrived, and Naruto and Sakura’s conversation came to a stop as they began to eat. Naruto inhaling his food while Sakura and Sasuke ate with some decorum. When they were finished Sakura spoke up, 

“So, what brings you to our neck of the woods Sasuke?” It was something she genuinely wanted to know as he was usually gone for longer.

“I’ve decided to take an extended break,” he said, “Something close to a year.”

Sakura faulted at that because he hasn’t spent that much time in Konoha since before he left originally.   
“Oh,” she said simply, she didn’t know what to say to that.

Sasuke felt the keen sensation that his answer had not been well received by Sakura, but he could not pinpoint why. Naruto piped in and said,  
“Awesome! We’ll actually have time to do some true team bonding within the next two weeks since Sakura will be home for that length of time. And you, Sasuke will actually have time to get to know Konoha again and see all your old friends. Not to mention that Hinata and I’s wedding was planned for the end of this year, and now you’ll definitely have time to attend. Ahh, life is good! Don’t you agree Sakura?” Naruto asked looking over at her.

“Yes, of course Naruto. Everything is looking bright.” She smiled but it looked like it was forced. Something that Sasuke noted immediately he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he refrained.

Sakura took a deep breath before looking directly at Sasuke and saying, “I’m happy that you’ve decided to stay indefinitely Sasuke. It will be great seeing you around.” Her voice seemed flat when she said this but there was a forced smile plastered on her face. She immediately turned to Naruto before squinting her eyes,

“And you! Don’t start getting me stressed about planning your wedding already, were not supposed to start planning for another month. If you start gushing over it now, I’ll never be able to make it live up to your expectations.” She sighed but her tone of voice was light and teasing.

“Awe, Sakura we could get married on the streets and it would still be perfect. So, don’t sweat it.” Naruto said before letting out a small laugh.  
Again, the two spiraled off into separate conversation topics that lasted into the night. Before they knew it, they were all leaving Ichiraku’s walking together away from the restaurant. Sakura was the first to split from the group Saying a quick ‘Goodbye and see you later.’ Then it was just Sasuke and Naruto walking.

Sasuke, looking towards Naruto, finally asked a question that had been bothering him all night,  
“How is Sakura truly?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked dumbfounded, “She’s fine.”

“She does not seem happy,” Sasuke said simply.

Naruto’s face darkened at that moment and he took a bit longer to answer, 

“She’s not coping well after the war. I haven’t been able to pry out what’s truly bothering her. But what I’ve been gleaning from Ino and Hinata is that she does not want to talk about it… Or maybe she isn’t ready to talk about it. But I’ve surmised that that’s why she takes on so many missions. Something or someone in Konoha is making it hard for her to cope and face her traumas. We all have our own way of dealing with the traumas of our past, and maybe avoidance is the best way for Sakura right not.”

Sasuke truly did not know what to say to that and so he remained quiet. However, he could not shake the feeling of discomfort at Sakura’s pain. He wanted a definite answer but the only person who had that would not be willing to talk with him. Especially after he has spent so much time breaking any relationship, he might have had with her, especially after he abandoned her. No, he knew Sakura would never divulge how hurt she might be to him. After all, how can she when he knows full well that he contributed to her trust issues.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think??


End file.
